1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to a method and apparatus for applying identifying markings on articles such as vehicle tires, and in particular to an identification applique which may be conveniently applied at a location which facilitates visual inspection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to provide markings for vehicle tires to discourage unauthorized replacement or transfer thereof, particularly in respect to commercial operation of vehicles. Automobile rental agencies, for example, have particular need for permanently providing each tire on their automobiles which are leased with identification marking. This is true in particular because of the possibility of unauthorized tire interchange or substitution while the automobiles are beyond the agencies control for an extended period. In addition, public service commissions in many states require that trucking companies apply a variety of identifying indicia to trucks and trailers operating across their particular states. These requirements make additionally desirable an inexpensive, convenient means of vehicle marking.
Tire manufacturers supply each tire produced with a serial number, usually with many digits and typically of quite small dimension. These numbers are difficult to read, and may be positioned in a manner that makes the numbers inaccessible for viewing. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for applying identifying markings to articles such as vehicle tires, which provides an attractive and easily read marking.
In my earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,216, issued on May 23, 1961, I disclosed a related method and apparatus for applying markings to vehicle tires. In accordance with that patent, a tire applique was provided which comprised a pad of rubber laminations of contrasting color. Identifying perforations were die cut into the pad laminations to provide the markings. This tire applique was found to be very useful, but is limited in that the amount and types of identifying material which could be included were limited by the die cutting procedure. The present invention overcomes that limitation and permits the use of a great variety of identifying matter to be applied to tires.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,262, issued to Midgley on June 30, 1925, there is disclosed a method for marking rubber. Under the Midgley procedure, the tires are formed with stocks of contrasting shades. Heat is applied to the tire to react upon the rubber mixture to produce a change of shade at this location. Coding devices formed with tires are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,225,810, issued to Enabnit on Dec. 28, 1965, and 3,233,647, issued to Newell on Feb. 8, 1966.